UNA SOPRESA PARA BELLA :D
by fanieCullen
Summary: edward a estado raro cn bella estos ultimos 3 dias, xro es por 1 gran sorpresa que le tiene preparada. Asi que emmet lo ayudara para que todo salga perfecto pero EMMMEETTTT! - dijo edward todo enojado...-mande?- dije con mi linda carita n n


BELLA'S POV

desde hace tres dias mi novio y vampiro favorito ah estado algo extraño conmigo... no me visita en las noches tal y como suele hacerlo ademas de que en las tardes se ve ansioso por... por... dios! por irse! por irse de mi lado. algo malo esta pasando. No por nada edward se comportaria asi... y para colmo de males eme aqui! en el centro comercial mas de todo port angels acompañando a alice ¬¬. Es mi futura hermana y mi mejor amiga pero... esa obsecion sulla. Y él! él no hiso nada aun cuando sabe que lo que mas odio es ir de compras, solo dijo ``_perfecto! que de diviertas_´´. Algo estaba pasando y yo tenia que averiguarlo.

-vamos bella! apenas llevamos medio centro comercial! - dijo mi querida duendezilla.

-pero alice... - pero todo fue en vano... y ahi estaba yo, siendo arrastrada por alice cullen...

EDWARD POV

estos tres dias han sido los mas dificiles en toda mi existencia! tener que estar lejos de bella es lo peor que me puede pasar, pero valdria la pena, yo se que valdria la pena.

flasback*

_-hermano! tienes que hacer una sorpresa en grande! - dijo mi ``queridisimo´´ hermano emmet_

_-para que? - pregunte desconsertado... leer su mente no ayudaba mucho, solamente pensaba puras idioteses_

_-como que para que?! pues para demostrarle a bella cuento es que la amas!- dijo muy emocionado_

_- ella ya lo sabe emmet... ademas ella es demaciado fragil - dije algo irritado_

_-por dios! no hablo de eso eddy! yo hablaba de otra sorpresa - dijo rodando los ojos_

_-esto podria ser interesante - oh no... ahora tambien jazz lo apoyaba ¬¬_

fin del flashback*

asi que estos tres dias habia estado preparando mi sorpresa... segun alice todo saldria bien. La verdad le agradecia en el alma que se ubiera llevado a bella de compras, aun que a bella no le hiso ninguna gracia... pero bueno todo sea por la sorpresa

ALICE POV

todo va a quedar perfecto... ya lo he visto .... se que bella se la pasara genial... y yo no parare de reir... la verdad es que esto fue lo mejor que edward me pudo pedir, ir de compras es como... es como... es como vivir! si asi es... es como vivir :) lo mejor que uno puede hacer. aun que me duela ya es hora de llevar a bella a su sorpresa

ibamos caminando por el centro comercial cuando derepente mi vista se nublo y los sonidos se hisieron mas lejanos...

_emmet estaba tomando la hoja en la que edward habia escrito la cancion para bella_

_por dios ! que cursi es edward... - decia mientras veia la hoja y tomaba una pluma- bueno unos cuantos cambios no le vendrian nada mal buajajajaja!_

oh no... eso no estaba bien... pero quien era yo para arruinarle la divercion a emmet :)....

-bella es hora de irnos- dije alegre por llegar a la casa

- gracias dios! al fin escuchas mis ruegos - dijo una muy dramatica bella mientras que se incaba en medio del centro comercial

- oh vamos... no es para tanto - dije mientras nos dirijiamos a mi auto.

- no es para tanto?! 8 horas comprando! y dices que no es para tanto?! - que dramatica era bella... 8 horas? mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que ella tenia razon.,.. balla el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes :)

EDWARD POV

EMMEETTT!!- grite desesperado... el coche de alice acababa de llegar y no quedaba mucho tiempo

que?- contensto un muy risueño emmet. demaciado para mi gusto. Trate de leer sus pensamientos pero los tenia bloqueados

_(*1) tres vampiritos se columpiaban sobre un osito pardo... como veian que bien sabia fueron a buscar otro oso pardo ...._

que hisiste emmet?- pregunte molesto

yo? nada- esto no me daba buena espina

la puerta principal se abrio y tome la hoja por si la letra se me olvidaba y subi a nuestro improbisado esenario

BELLA'S POV

al entrar a la mancion cullen estaban todas las luces apagadas por lo cual obiamente no pordia ver nada. alice se apresuro y prendio las luces de la sala. al ver lo que ahi se encontraba casi me desmalle!

todo estaba decorado estilo contry... con paja por todos lados y los chicos estaban con pantalones vaqueros, camisa a cuadros, sinto de evilla y sombrero. Edward estaba frente al microfono principal mientras que jazz estaba en el teclado y emmet con una guitarra...

casi me hago pipi de la risa XD....

- y eso que aun no vez nada - me dijo alice mientras reia

EDWARD POV

cuando bella entro, la verdad, esperaba una reaccion diferente. Se puso a reir como loca! pero no importaba yo sabia que la sorpresa le gustaria

3, 2 , 1! - dije y los chicos comenzaron a tocar

BELLA'S POV

si habia algo mas gracioso que ver a los chicos vestidos asi, era verlos tocando esa musica XD pero eso no era todo...

edward comenzo a cantar... A CANTAR!

_me pregunto cada día no he encontrado la razón por que te amo... por que te amo.. será una buena enfermedad que hasta la fecha no he podido remediar_**  
**se veia tan lindo cantando asi ... pero tan tan tan gracioso XD  
_mi razon se a embriagado tanto de tu dulce olor, de estar contigo que tengo que ir a cazar y en las noches no ago nada que no sea verte dormir, sueño despierto de nuestra felicidad_  
ok... esto era los mas gracioso que habia visto en mi vida... pero era tan tierno.. _estoy enfermo y solo tu tienes la culpa muy enfermo pero esto a mi me gusta prefiero ser un enfermizo vampirito junto a ti que bueno y sano y sin razón para existir_ derepente emmet grito como se supone que gritan los que cantan ese tipo de canciones... pero creo que mejor dicho fue un aullido... no estoy muy segura EDWARD POVpor lo menos bella ya habia dejado de reirse, al principio me preocupe, pero todo estaba bien con mi sorpresa... oh no! no todo estaba bien... que seguia? wtf! me olvide de la letra u.u ... el papel! o si... el lindo papel :D  
_cuando la gente me pregunta por que tengo cara de pen...__emmet ¬¬ asii que le andaba haciendo arreglos a mi cancion.. a mi hermosa y bella cancion... pero luego me las arreglaria con el__ enamorado, enamorado__y les digo que tu eres la causa y que sin ti yo no pudiera estar_ _mi razon se a embriagado tanto de tu dulce olor, de estar contigo que tengo que ir a cazar y en las noches no ago nada que no sea verte dormir, sueño despierto de nuestra felicidad_ _estoy enfermo y solo tu tienes la culpa muy enfermo pero esto a mi me gusta prefiero ser un enfermizo vampirito junto a ti que bueno y sano y sin razón para existir_ _estoy enfermo y solo tu tienes la culpa muy enfermo pero esto a mi me gusta prefiero ser un enfermizo vampirito junto a ti que bueno y sano y sin razón para existir_ _prefiero ser un enfermizo vampirito junto a ti que bueno y sano y sin razón para existir _

o si! mi cancion habia surtido efecto! bella estaba llorando de felicidad :D

BELLA'S POV

jajajaja ya no podia mas... hasta se me salieron las lagrimas de todo lo que me reí... derepente comenzaron a caer tomates por todos lados... tomates por dioquier..

EDWARD POV

algo raro comenzo a pasar... comenzaron a caer... tomates?

EMMET POV

... si! mis tomates calleron en el mejor mento! :D pero como siempre... edward, no se porque, pero se enojo. ¬¬

EMMMEETTTT!!!! - dijo edward todo enojado...

mande?- dije con mi dulce y tierna carita n_n

que hacen aqui estos tomates¿?- por dios... que hermano tan tonto tengo

pues es por que todo salio bien! - dije feliz :D

que tiene que ver los tomates en esto?- dijo mi querido hermano aun frustrado

ay edward... que no ves que cuando a alguien le gusta mucho mucho un show le habientan tomates :D - dije aun feliz...

no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso despues... solo recuerdo aber sentido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de alice... u.u

FIN :D

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************espero

(*1) cancion de ;; _un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña... com veian que resistia fueron a llamar a otro elefante (8) ---_ pero en vercion de nuestro kerido emmet (L)

que les aya gustado :D... dejen sus reviews :D.... se aseptan criticas regaños etc :).


End file.
